Elements and Their Magic
by HowToMangeMischief22
Summary: Thoughts of the elements by certain characters and why they love or hate the feelings that come with them. Chapter One: Harry Potter, Chapter Two: Hermione Granger, Chapter Three: Neville Longbottom and Chapter Four: Harry Potter. FOURSHOT.
1. His feelings for the cold

He always preferred the cold. The shivering pressure that would surround you till you feel the need to run. The cold that seeped into you lungs and slowed you reactions. The cold that could be so white and pretty is really the most dangerous part of the year. The cold would lick up you arms and struck your feet, it would freeze your blood and slow you heart, it could feel as if you burning but still you are cold. It fascinated him, it drew him in.

The way the cold would be soothing at the beginning then slowly it goes a little further, then your laying there freezing shivering and slow, dying because of the beautiful snowflakes they turned your skin a light blue, an blue that drew your attention, it was excillerating to feel the winter's breath flow against you face as if saying sorry when you let you last breath join and fog the air.

The cold was his home, it embraced him, loved him. He was favored by the cold he was the most familiar with its effects, its sudden hurtful feeling that made you want to scratch you skin so it was free of it hand. It fascinated him that the winter drew people in with beauty but killed with the worst kind of brutality, the soft kind in which that made you think that it was sorry, innocent, still beautiful. Always beautiful.

He always preferred the cold. The winter. The sharp pains it brought and the soothing winds. The cold would always be there for him because no one could take that away, the cold wasn't alive, killable or dead, no one could rid the world of the dangerously beautiful winter's cold.

Dedicated by: Hannah's constant hate of the cold and my love to winter and its loving caresses.


	2. Her feelings for the Heat

She always loved the warmness the heat always brought. She didnt know why but the heat always eased her. She loved the suffocating heat that took your breath away, the burning flame that floating into the air and turned everything black. The fire that could be so captivating and alluring. The red and orange that danced so softly at first before it changed. It would jump forward, chasing you and making you scream. It would always pull her back and drew her in the heated embrace.

Ever so often she would find herself mesmerized by the reds and oranges dancing about her eyes. The heat had a life of it's own, it would radiate the happiest warmth that brought a smile to your face and made you want to sing and then in an instant your voice loses it life and you laying there gasping for breath as it taken by the heat. The heat would turn you a hot red and you could not image it beauty, it pulled you to it, it was adrenaline pumping when you feel the heat pulsing and churning at a degree that could blacken you to that beautiful color. The heat would feel as if it was sorry when it flowed and showed you the most beautiful show of life, the life it was taking and using as it's own.

The heat represented her home, it was her escape, it loved her, it gave her what it took from others, the life that before didnt exist in her eyes. She was protected by the heat and the warmness of its brightest hugs and loving kisses on her already blacked skin. She was also familiar with its outcomes, the burning flame that made the air disappear and made you pant with the need to leave the overcrowding heat. The soothing and easing warmness that just pinks you skin a innocent color and then grows to a strong and vibrant light that burns you. It captivated her how the heat held people oh so softly and danced across their face with a loving thought but made them scream and dye with the highest of pain that made you numb and feel happy when you see the graceful steps and flows of the heat that would crush with the slightest thought. It made the people think it was still beautiful. Always beautiful even hen they are dying.

She always loved the heat. The fire. The summer. The burning scorch that it brought to your skin and the easing caress. The heat would forever embrace her because one could control it, it wasn't tame, stoppable or ordered. The world couldn't be ridden of the chaotic destruction that was the Summer's heat.

Dedicated to: Hannah June-Lynnette Orban, 9th grade. Best friend and chosen daughter who is my exact opposite and most compatible friend.


	3. His feelings for Earth (01-07 12:20:17)

He would always cherish the earth. The dirt that greeted him so nicely. That smiled at him as he whispered his thoughts. He would always follow in the direction the grass pulled him to. Where the trees pushed him. He had always been in love with nature. The plush green foliage. The tall, protective trees. The beautiful flowers. The sound when the world was only the dirt beneath his feet and the plants in his hands.

He would love the indisputable destruction this nature could cause. The screams it could bring. The breath it could take when they sunk down to greet something they didn't care about. The earth was quiet. The nature beautiful. It drew you in like a moth to flame. Beckonging you to join it in a dance that would bury you underneath its sweet scent of flowers and swaying trees. The tall imposing figures that they took from the earth. One minute your staring transfixed and the next you screaming as the beautiful but brutal trees have given back a taste of what you did to them.

He would cherish the way they would welcome him with a tight hug of quiet. The silence he so wanted to hate but learned to love. He would forever have a laugh for the beautiful plants that turned so very cruel when you were close. Oh so very close. You would be in a trance as you walked, touching them as they slowly took away what you would cherish. Your life. The ground would shake in destruction, darkness is all you see and it covers you. Taking the last of you breath as the earth sinks into you body. Back to where you started from. He would wrap around you so tightly you start to crumble in its hands. It could take so much.

Nobody would know. You would disappear into the depths that went unexplored and unmapped. It flaunted its beauty in colors and scents then it turned sour as your scream was covered by moss and dirt. You would be unaware of the danger that lurked just beyond your sight. Unable to help yourself and everyone else because you were trapped. Gone with the depths they drew another in. Run he could scream. But he didn't. Because the earth was his home. His love. His life.

He would always return the earth. Where the flowers and plants lived. When danger danced. He would walk into its reach and smile as it caressed him. He would always cherish the earth, nature. And every painful thing he got from it. Because the earth was there when no one else was. It was his. And he would laugh as it took another life with its lies. Its hidden persona.

**_Dedicated to: My self and the thoughts swirling in my head. The danger unknown that the beautiful earth holds. And how one day it will retaliate and reclaim what we have taken. _**


	4. His Feeling For The Wind

He always held the space in his heart called home to the winds. Where freedom was flowing gently. Where he could be his own person. Free of restriction and responsibilities. It was his sanctuary. His sanity. His safe place when all else was lost. But he knew the danger It held. The the destruction It brought. He knew it all. The winds gentle, slow. Unsuspecting. No one realized how awe inspiring the fastening of winds could be. When It whipped until It felt like leather against bare skin. The It would swirl and twist your breath out of reach.

They wouldn't notice it's striking force until you were flouting away in pain. The ever changing abyssal of breezes. First they would lay still, frozen until they picked up. Slowly then faster and faster. Until it was all you could feel. It was what gave them a life. The ever present air that kept them sustained. But many never realized it could take that away. The wind would be hard against you face. Forcing your breath to die in your throat. The wind was beautiful. It brought about storms, clouds and death. It could be so very easy to twist the air to slowly, ever so slowly kill you. You would struggle, but the wind is the life, that all have taken for granted.

The wind would bring storms that ravaged the earth. Torn houses. Broke trees. Screams you heard distantly, they were yours. You would slowly sink away in the darkness as your very life was sucked from your body. It would take and take. Because the wind was an undying force. It was stronger with each breeze that swirled. The wind could destroy the world and he reveled in the power of the destruction. The thrived it its oh so tight grasp. He lived for the feeling of floating in the ever building terror they felt when the wind finally retaliated. Because he was unable to, so he let the forever shifting of the winds do it for him.

His affection for the winds surpassed all he had ever cared about. His passion was the wind, the destructive force that layed in the background. Just waiting to come forth and ravage the earth . It was a silent entity that everyone bypassed. It was almost tragic that one day the would would force them to their knees. Because they were contaminating it with their smoke and black. The wind will retaliate, and it will be the force to end all. He told himself he should care. He should warn them of the horrific danger soon to come. But he couldn't bring his heart to betray his home. His sanity. His love. The winds were his and he was the winds.

They would never part because harry knew what the sharp prickles they wind brought. He lived with the strikes against his skin. He would always run back to the devastation the wind brought. He thrived in its hatred. He was its anger. He pushed it to continue its path of utter chaos. He had no fear for the wind because he was the one the wind caressed with a tender yet almost breaking grip. He welcomed the hurtful swirl of wind just because it was his calling. His everything. His as he was its. He thought it was breathtakingly beautiful to watch the wind torture someone under it hidden person. He wished his could do it also. Maybe he would.

**_Dedicated to: The swirling destruction that everyone seems to forget. The life the winds bring while having the ability to take it back. The cool breeze and the hot lick of the winds represent so much that it is breathtaking. _**


End file.
